The Forgotten Lullaby
by SnowflakeWaterfall
Summary: Rainbow Dash is a pony who is good at living life for the adventure and fun, what she isn't good at is speaking of her feelings about the past. Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash  FlutterDash  Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Lullaby

Rainbow Dash is a pony who is good at living life for the adventure and fun, what she isn't good at is speaking of her feelings about the past. Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash (FlutterDash) Friendship.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rainbow Dash laid curled up in a meadow of emerald green grass, luscious and blooming, soft and delicate. Her rainbow-coloured mane gently blew in the slight breeze.

Her eyelids shot open, as two piercing magenta eyes were released. Wide open, they silently watched, staring at the above in all its glory.

The sky was a beautiful dark sapphire. A thousand pure white glistening stars lay in its depths. Each one looked like they had been carefully put into place.

A melody appeared from nowhere.

It was soft and gentle, calm and tranquil. Not a voice in all the heavens could compete with its beautiful lullaby. ''And through the meadows, we sing our secret lullaby, to thank the heaven, and release there forgotten cry.''

Rainbow Dash's ears twitched too the sound, trying to see if she could locate where and who the sound was coming from.

A yellow body appeared from the distance, it was Fluttershy. Her light strawberry mane covered half her face, as she turned towards Rainbow Dash.

''Oh my, hello Rainbow,'' a soft voice left her mouth. Although it _was_ Fluttershy, a voice like that usually left her mouth.

''Hey Fluttershy, what was that song you was singing just then...?'' Her voice left with a curious tone.

''It's called The Forgotten Lullaby'' Fluttershy started.

''Oh?'' Rainbow Dash said in curiosity of the song title.

''A lot of ponies don't know about it, it's a very, very old pony lullaby. Ponies use to believe that once a pony...passed on to the other side, they thought they were alone, forgotten by their loved ones. The lullaby was supposed to be sang at night to remind them that they were never forgotten, that they would always be loved,'' Fluttershy told her with a very calm, passionate tone.

''Oh,'' Rainbow Dash said in a very unusual tone.

''Are you ok Rainbow?'' Fluttershy asked with the greatest concern.

''Dashie is always fine,'' Rainbow Dash replied.

Fluttershy looked at her friend; she had known the young pegasus that lay in front of her since she was a little filly.

Her tone of voice was different than what it usually was, and her body movements in general seemed unusual. She didn't seem herself.

The yellow pony lay down next to her and looked into the sky. There in the centre of it was the most beautiful glistening, sparkling, star you could ever see. Silence grew between them until it was broken by Fluttershy.

''That was your mother's favourite star, wasn't it?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Rainbow Dash lay her head on her hooves and turned away from Fluttershy.

''It would help you so much if you would just speak about it,'' Fluttershy told her.

''I said I _don't_ want to talk about it!'' Rainbow's voice came out cold and hostile.

''Then you don't have to...'' Fluttershy paused in mid-sentence before carrying on. Fluttershy knew she was in dangerous waters now.

Rainbow Dash lived life for the journey and not the destination, for the adventure and fun.

She wasn't good at talking about the past, about the things her journey gave her pain with, she rather leave them out, avoid them all together and not deal with them at all.

''I just think it would help you a lot more if you opened up about it,'' She continued.

''And what do you know about _anything_ in my life,'' Rainbow Dash replied in a hostile manner.

Fluttershy didn't take any offence to this. Rainbow didn't intend to be mean, she was hurting inside. She never spoke about anything that hurt her and due to that once in a while everything built up inside her.

Rainbow Dash hated showing this type of emotion; she felt it made her weak she didn't like to be seen as week.

''I think... I think that you love flying, because you feel closer to your mother when you do,'' Fluttershy stated.

Rainbow Dash was silent, not responding to her statement at all.

Although Fluttershy was one hundred percent correct. Her mother loved flying, she felt free, not caged in. Free to let her heart soar and be who she wanted. The sky was her home.

''I think that you and your father didn't have the best communication when she left you...and you wish you were closer to him,'' Fluttershy continued.

You could hear a pin drop. Rainbow Dash refused to say anything on the matter once again. Fluttershy was correct that time too though.

Rainbow Dash was extremely close to her mother, once she left them, she and her dad were left to try and live life alone together.

Proper communication didn't take place, and through that she didn't tell him her emotions. Rainbow Dash then grew up not speaking to her dad about her feelings, and eventually grew up to not speak too anyone about them.

Fluttershy looked up into the sky and said her last thought. ''I think you miss her, and I think it hurts you...''

A single tear, just one, fell from her right eye. It trickled down her face, past her nose and dropped onto the grass below her.

''Are you...crying Rainbow?'' Fluttershy asked in the most delicate voice she could.

''Why would I do that...?'' Rainbow Dash asked. She denied all existence of the tear, yet her and Fluttershy both knew it took place.

Another silence broke out. This one was longer than the rest. Crickets chirped in the distance, as firefly flew through the air and passed Fluttershy's nose.

Rainbows voice broke the silence like a hammer to glass. ''Do you think she knows I still love her?''

Fluttershy's head turned towards Rainbow Dash. ''Huh?'' she questioned her question.

''You know, in that song you sang before. Do you think she knows I love her and she's not forgotten?'' The rainbow manned pony asked.

''Yes. I also think she still loves you, with all her heart,'' Fluttershy said with her deepest belief.

''Thank you'', Rainbow Dash said it so soft, it was almost an unheard whisper, but Fluttershy heard it.

Fluttershy felt warm inside. This wasn't a normal, ''Thank you''. This was Rainbows way of thanking her for everything. It was very hard for Rainbow to say, and for that, Fluttershy was touched and amazed.

A smile crept up on Fluttershy's face, as she continued to watch the night's sky. ''You can come and speak too me about anything...you know that right? My door is always open too talk too you''

Silence came from Rainbow Dash, but she was listening. ''Would you like me to leave you for some alone time?'' Fluttershy questioned

Rainbow nodded, and with this, the yellow pegasus took to the sky as she went back home. Rainbow Dash needed to be alone now, it would be best if she could just have some time to herself.

The silence continued as the night sky shone down on Rainbow Dash surrounding her with faint white moonlight. She looked up into the sky once more before opening her mouth.

''And through the meadows, we sing our secret lullaby, to thank the heaven, and release there forgotten cry.''

Her eye lids drooped, as she closed them and fell into a tired slumber.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys : ) I would like too say that I am going too write the full version of Fluttershy's ''The Forgotten Lullaby' out next, as someone asked for it. I would also like too take this time too say I shall be writing more, and maybe have a sequel too this, but I do need a real beta as I had two people check it over and someone still found a flaw in it ^^ Haha, anyway, I will get back to writing the full version of the ''The Forgotten Lullaby''


End file.
